


Royal flush

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and not-so-accidental fires, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The place is definitely not the type of establishment a prince ought to ever see. Albany is just grateful Oswald did not try to go alone.





	

‘The cleanest thing in this building is this shoe right here’ Oswald mutters to Albany, presenting said shoe. It is absolutely caked with mud and dust.

_ The sad thing is,  _ Albany thinks to himself,  _ he may actually be right.  _

The place is definitely not the type of establishment a prince ought to ever see. Albany is  just grateful Oswald did not try to go alone. 

They are sitting by a round table, Oswald and two dwarves a bit aside, already out of the game. Albany looks at his cards and then back at his opponents. They are hard to read, but Albany is a professionalist. After spending most of his life surrounded by vipers, a pair of grade-b criminals has nothing on that. In the corner of his eyes he can see Oswald fidgeting, restless when talking to the dwarves. The discussion seems to be heating up fast, he can tell. Oswald is not very good at being subtle. He sights, waits until the elf and the human raise, and then sweeps everything with the royal flush he’s been sitting at, and smiles.

When later they run away from the fire, shouts and roar of flames going quiet with the distance, he can feel Oswald’s hand sneaking into his own, and uses it to drag him away faster.

Oswald laughs, idiotically pleased with the righteous mayhem they’ve caused and Albany fails to resist the Prince’s smile, again.

 


End file.
